Bobby Lashley
Franklin Roberto Lashley (born July 16, 1976) is an American professional wrestler and mixed martial artist. He is currently signed to WWE, where he performs on the Raw brand under the ring name Bobby Lashley. During Lashley's first tenure with WWE, he was a two-time ECW World Champion and one-time United States Champion. Lashley is also known for his work in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling/Impact Wrestling, where he was a four-time TNA/Impact World Champion, a one-time X Division Champion, and one-time and final King of the Mountain Champion. After returning to WWE in 2018, Lashley would become a two-time Intercontinental Champion. Between WWE and TNA / IMPACT Lashley has won a total of eleven championships, and headlined multiple pay-per-view events. Mixed martial arts career In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Dominator (Inverted front powerslam or running powerslam) ** Spear * Signature moves ** Clothesline ** Dragon sleeper ** Fallaway slam ** Full nelson slam ** Gorilla press drop ** Lifting spinebuster ** Multiple suplex variations *** German *** Northern Lights *** Overhead / Side belly-to-belly ** Shoulder block ** Vertigo Suplex (Delayed vertical suplex, with theatrics) * Nicknames ** "The Boss" ** "The Destroyer" ** "The Dominator" ** "The God of Thunder" ** "The Real Deal" ** "The Unstoppable Juggernaut of Force" ** “Walking Armageddon" * Managers ** Donald Trump ** Kristal Lashley ** Lio Rush * Entrance themes ** Ohio Valley Wrestling *** "God of Thunder" by KISS ** World Wrestling Entertainment *** "Unstoppable" by Jim Johnston *** "Hell Will be Calling Your Name" by Jim Johnston and Mercy Fall *** "Dominance" by CFO$ ** Asistencia Asesoría y Administración *** "Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling *** "The Boss" by Dale Oliver *** "Domination" by Dale Oliver *** "Fire & Brimstone" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments Amateur wrestling * International Federation of Associated Wrestling Styles ** NYAC Christmas Tournament Senior Freestyle Silver Medalist (2001) * International Military Sports Council ** CISM Armed Forces Championships Senior Freestyle Gold Medalist (2003) ** CISM Armed Forces Championships Senior Freestyle Silver Medalist (2002) ** CISM Military World Championships Senior Freestyle Silver Medalist (2002) * USA Wrestling ** Third in the USA World Team Trials Senior Freestyle (2003) * National Association of Intercollegiate Athletics ** NAIA All-American (1995, 1996, 1997, 1998) ** NAIA Collegiate National Championship (1996, 1997, 1998) * Kansas Wrestling Coaches Association ** KWCA Collegiate Wrestler of the Year (1998) * National High School Coaches Association ** NHSCA Senior All-American (1994) * Kansas State High School Activities Association ** KSHSAA 6A All-State (1993, 1994) ** KSHSAA 6A High School State Championship (1994) ** KSHSAA 6A High School State Championship Runner-up (1993) Mixed martial arts * Shark Fights ** Shark Fights Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Xtreme Fight Night ** XFN Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Professional wrestling * Alabama Wrestling Federation ** AWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with The Boogeyman * Italian Wrestling Superstar ** IWS Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2006) ** Rookie of the Year (2005) ** Ranked #9 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2007 * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) ** TNA King of the Mountain Championship (1 time, final) ** TNA X Division Championship (1 time) ** TNA Championship Series (2009) ** TNA Joker's Wild (2015) * World Wrestling Entertainment ** ECW World Championship (2 times) ** WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) ** WWE United States Championship (1 time) ''Luchas de Apuestas'' record Category:Alumni